Merchandise
There is tons of merchandise sold, made for the Mixels franchise. Most of the merchandise is based on the TV series. Here is a list of them. Toys LEGO has the official license to make toys for Mixels from Cartoon Network, and is involved so much that people are often confused whether LEGO or Cartoon Network developed the franchise. However, both of them are equally involved in the development of the franchise. The toys consist of buildable versions of the characters. There will be an unspecified amount of series released, with nine sets per series (three tribes, three Mixels per tribe). Books There are several books that have been published to support the property by DK and other companies, with the LEGO branding. *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Flane's Adventure *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Calendars *Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Apparel There are Mixels t-shirts available, as seen below. All of them so far are sized for young boys. Shirt.jpg Yellow Shirt.png Grey Shirt.png Nudder shirt.png Shirt with a bunch of mixels on it.png Infernite shirt.png Omg_that_shirt_tho.png Zorch flain vulk shirt.png mixels t-shirt red.jpg ZorchFlainVulk named shirt.png Infernite shirt2.png Blue shirt.png Mixels Character Trio Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Mix Four Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Infernites Lava Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Infernite Trio Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Infenites Vortex Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Fire and Ice Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Amazing Wiztastics Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Posters As shown below, there are Mixels posters, and there will most likely be more in the future. Mixels All Tribes Poster.jpg Mixels Awesome Poster.jpg Mixels Group Picture.jpg Gel Pens There are Mixels gel pens, as shown below: one pack with two, and another with three. Mixels 3pk Gel Pens.jpg Mixels Gel Pen 2pk.jpg Sticker Packs There are Mixels sticker packs, as shown below. ST6573.jpg Fd614ca6cc2d60ad08b5f2d52e087582.jpg Bookmark There is a Mixels bookmark, as shown below. Mixels Bookmark.jpg Party Favor Stickers There are a few Mixel stickers that are recommended for party use. mixels party stickers.PNG morepartystickers.PNG Tattoos There are Mixels temporary tattoos, as shown below: one pack with 25 tattoos, and another with 75. mixels tattoos 25.jpg mixels tattoos 75.jpg Toothbrushes and Toothpaste There are Mixel-themed toothbrushes available in a 2-pack, along with toothpaste to go with it. Toothbrushes.PNG toothpaste.PNG Bath & Shower Gel There is Mixels bath and shower gel available. Bath & shower gel.png Party Decorations Decorations for birthday parties, such as dishes, invitations, and party bags exist. Mixels party set1.png Mixels party set2.png Lego Mixels Children's Birthday Party Invitations & Envelopes.jpg Mixels Grandson Birthday Card.jpg Mixels Nephew Birthday Card.jpg Mixels Brother Birthday Card.jpg Mixels 9Th Birthday Card.jpg Mixels 8Th Birthday Card.jpg Mixels party set3.png Halloween Costumes Halloween costumes for young boys are known to exist. Vulk Deluxe Costume.jpg|Vulk Dg86552-mixels-infernite-zorch-boys-halloween-costumes.jpg|Zorch Volectrohalloweencostume.jpg|Volectro Slumbo Deluxe costume.jpg|Slumbo Infernites Max costume.jpg|Infernites Max Thermos Dual Compartment Lunch Kit Thermos Dual Compartment Lunch Kit for children are known to exist. Thermos Dual Compartment Lunch Kit Mixels.jpg Inline Scooter There are Mixels inline scooter available. Mixels Inline Scooter.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Books Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016